


I Got You, Babe

by reality_ruins_dreams



Series: Bridezilla [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dom!Harry, Dom/sub, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Sub!Louis, Top!Harry, blowjob, bottom!Louis, bridezilla!louis, like a lot at the end, wedding au, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_ruins_dreams/pseuds/reality_ruins_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was now full out crying as he stood on his tip toes, his small hands caressing Harry’s cheeks, “I love you so much.” </p><p>Harry’s hands, resting on Louis hips, pulled him closer. “I love you more.” And with the applause of everyone they loved cheering them on, they kissed for the first time as Husbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Sorry for any mistakes!!  
> Enjoy! :*

Waking up next to Louis in his bed for the rest of his life was going to be wonderful, but waking up to Louis deep throating him, Harry had decided, was heaven. He jerked completely awake when his dick hit the back of Louis’ throat, hand flying up to tangle itself in his mussed up hair. 

Louis pulls off and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, winking at Harry he crawls up his lanky body and settles down onto his stomach. “Good morning baby,” His fingers run over Harry’s pebbled nipples, making him groan quietly. “I woke up this morning and I was so, so horny. But you were asleep and I didn’t know what to do… but now that you’re awake I wanna ride you.” Biting his lip Louis leaned over Harry, slowly moving to capture his lips in a heated kiss. 

Harry’s hands trail down Louis spine, gripping an arse cheek in each hand he squeezes playfully, then pats them lightly before rolling Louis onto his back. “I’d love to darling, but we have a wedding we need to be at today. Which means we both need to shower then go our separate ways…” Smirking Harry scrambles off the bed, grabs his clothes then saunters into the bathroom. 

Louis sits stunned in the middle of the bed; Harry barely ever turns him down… holy shit, they were getting married today! 

He had so much more shit he had to do, fuck. 

Louis rushed off the bed, grabbing his robe off the back of the door before rushing down the hallway to the guest bathroom to get his shower done. 

~~

“Zayn, where the fuck are the flowers? They were supposed to be here two hours ago! None of the groomsmen have their boutonnieres, Harry and I don’t have ours! I knew this wedding was going to be a disaster!” Zayn stared as Louis stormed out of the church dressing room and back into the hall, probably off to find the florist and bite his head off. He just gaped after him, mouth hanging open in shock. 

“Babe, close your mouth.” Liam teased gently, patting Zayns cheek while chuckling. Blushing Zayn snapped his mouth shut then went back to his original task. 

Louis had been on the edge since his arrival at the church, planning book in tow. He was pissed at everyone, it didn’t matter what you did. If you did it wrong, you better hide cause he would find out and be after you. 

Niall had seen him sample an appetizer and Louis literally spit it back into the napkin and then yelled at the waiter so much he had run off crying. He was ruthless and something, anything needed to be done. 

Harry on the other hand was being one of the most laid back groom’s they’d ever seen; Niall had barely seen him all day. He was just sitting at the back of the church, scrolling through his phone. 

Finally the boys had heard and seen enough of Louis running around terrorizing people. “Harry,” Zayn plopped himself down on the pew next to the groom. 

“Yes…” He drawled out, eyes still glued to the phone in front of him.

“Harry!” Liam snapped, grabbing the phone out of his grasp. 

His head snaps up, “Heyyyy…” He whines, making grabby hands for his phone.

“Your fiancé is out of control Harold.” Zayn hisses, “He’s on a rampage. He’s, he’s, he’s a bridezilla!” Zayn threw his hands into the air. Looking at the other two boys in conformation. 

Harry looked between the three of them, weighing the looks on their faces. “Really though? He was pretty bad last night but I wouldn’t say he’s bridezilla worthy…” 

“Where is Harry!” He heard a screech through the sanctuary. “That smug ass better not be hiding.”

“Fuck.” The three boys quickly scattered. “We told you Harry, now deal with it!” Niall shouted as he raced into the hall. 

“Harry?” Louis rounded the corner, eyes locking onto his target. “What are you doing?” He stood there, head tilted with his hand planted on his hip. 

“Louis, love.” Harry stood and made his way over to the fuming boy, “Baby, why are you terrorizing people?” His hands slid around the smaller guys waist, pulling him close. 

“What the hell Harry!” Louis spit, pulling back and hitting his chest. “Don’t try to get out of this!” 

Rolling his eyes Harry clamped his arm around Louis slim waist, “Let’s go.” 

“Harry- What? No, I can’t go anywhere. I’ve got so much more to do.” Louis tried clawing at Harry’s arm, but with his suit sleeve covering the whole surface, he wasn’t really getting anywhere. 

“Yes you can. And you will. Everything’s done Louis!” Harry continued walking, pulling the protesting boy behind him. 

It was a short walk to the broom closet but Louis had made it feel like forever with his constant whining. 

“Why are we in a broom closet Harold?” Louis scrunched up his nose, looking around the tiny room. 

“Stop asking questions and take your pants off.” 

“Wha-“ Louis didn’t get a chance to finish his question before Harry had him pressed against the door, hand working at his zip. 

“Open your mouth Louis.” 

Knowing that he wasn’t on Harry’s best side at the moment Louis did as told, taking the finger Harry provided into his mouth. 

“Turn.” Harry commanded.

Smirking when Louis did exactly as told, see he could act like a total dictator in public. But when he was with Harry he turned into a whimpering little puppy, always doing what he’s told. Unless that it, he wants to get punished. 

Harry’s left hand gripped at the smaller boy’s waist while the other trailed down his spine and into his crack. “After the fucking I’m about to give you, you’ll be glowing the rest of the night.” 

Whimpering Louis presses back on Harry’s finger, feeling the very tip press in; teasing. 

Harry finishes the job and presses in to his second knuckle, wiggling around, savoring the feeling of Louis clenching around him. 

“Mm, can’t wait till your tight arse is clenching around me baby.” Harry pulls out and adds his second finger. 

Smirking when Louis bites his forearm to quiet his whimper, pushing back onto his fingers, fucking himself on them. 

“Mm, Harry I’m good just fuck me.” 

Scissoring his fingers a few more times he pulls them out and wipes them off on a discarded rag. Slicking up his cock he lined it up at Louis entrance and pushed in with a single fluid thrust. Both of them biting back their groans when he bottomed out. 

“God- Harry!” Louis’s hips stuttered once the younger boy began to move. “God- I, I- I love you so much.” He sobbed into his arm. 

Harry’s hand caressed Louis’ sweaty chest, tweaking a nipple, making him jerk forward and cry out.

“Love you too baby, just want you to relax and enjoy today.” Harry panted into his neck, leaving a mark behind before he really began to fuck into the whimpering boy beneath him. 

“God, you’re going to be my husband in like an hour.” Harry thrust in particularly roughly, making a quiet whimper escape the other boy.”

“An hour? Fuc-“ Louis hand reached down, wrapping his fingers around his aching cock he started jerking himself with each of Harry’s thrusts. 

“Fuck, shit Louis.” Harry moaned at Louis clenching around him. “Fuck baby, you feel so good. You’re going to make Daddy come.” Harry threw his head back as his dick twitched inside Louis, releasing spurts of come.

“Ohhh… fuck yes!” Louis groaned shortly after, his own release spilling onto his hand, body collapsing against the door when his orgasm had run its course. 

“Jesus.” Harry groaned against Louis neck, his fingers running over Louis hole, collecting the come dripping from between his cheeks. 

“Fuck Harry I need to get cleaned up! So do you!” Louis was slumped against the door, suit pants around his ankles, hair mussed up, and the skin of his neck freshly marked up. 

“Mm, you sure. You look delectable right now boo.” Harry moved forward, hands trapping Louis in. 

“Now is not the time.” The older boy protested. 

“Seriously Lou? We just fucked in a broom closet in a church an hour before we’re supposed to get married. And you’re telling me now is not the time to kiss you?” Harry went in for the kiss anyway, lips covering his fiancés smaller ones. 

Within a few seconds he had Louis arching in his grasp again, little breaths panting against his neck. 

“I guess we should smuggle ourselves down to the bathroom and get cleaned up. “ Harry sighed against Louis neck. Planting a soft kiss before pulling back and bending down to pull his pants back up. 

Louis doing the same before sneaking out into the hallway and making a break for the closest bathroom, giggling the whole way. 

~~~

“Now Louis William Tomlinson, do you take Harry Edward Styles to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?” At this Louis was tearing up, He managed a choked ‘I do’ and a hurried nod. He just wanted to be married to this man standing in front of him. 

With a smile to the couple and the guests, the officiary raised his hands in the air, “Ladies and gentlemen, friends, family, loved ones; it is with great pleasure that I now introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mr. Styles. You may kiss your groom.” 

Louis was now full out crying as he stood on his tip toes, his small hands caressing Harry’s cheeks, “I love you so much.” 

Harry’s hands, resting on Louis hips, pulled him closer. “I love you more.” And with the applause of everyone they loved cheering them on, they kissed for the first time as Husbands. 

~~

“I can’t believe the world gave me you Mr. Styles.” Harry was sprawled on his stomach, planting loving kisses down Louis stomach and thighs. 

“Where would you be if they hadn’t.” Louis giggles as Harry crawls up his body, planting a kiss on his lips. 

“I’d be hopelessly lost.” He stared into his new husbands eyes, searching the emotions clouded in them. 

Louis smiled gently before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth, “Well then, I’m glad that in this whole entire universe, I got you.” 

~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING!!  
> Send prompts to www.hzzrds.tumblr.com  
> Love you all!! :*


End file.
